Time to Let Go
by they're only words
Summary: .'Yes. Maybe it's time to let go.' Based around an episode of 'Lost,' but it's not essential to know what's going on in 'Lost' to understand.


A/N-Okay, so I had never really watched Lost when it first came out, because I was working nights a lot and I just never got around to it, and it's not really the type of show you can just jump in the middle of and watch. However, I watched a couple of episodes from season 3 on DVD with my parents, and they got me intrigued, so now I'm watching all of them in order, so the episode this story is based around is from the first season, which I've just barely watched. If you've never seen Lost, that's okay, it's really not neccessary to the plot, because I've just used dialogue from the actual episode throughout the entire story. So, yeah, enjoy!

Disclaimer-I don't own Life with Derek or Lost, nor was any copyright infringement intended.

* * *

"Ugh, I can't believe him!" Casey screeched as she flopped down on the couch. Derek flicked his eyes in her direction briefly, then focused back on the T.V. "Don't you want to know why?" she asked.

"Nope," Derek replied, eyes glued to the set. "Don't care, not my problem."

"He's late, again! This is the fourth date in a row that he has been over 30 minutes late for, without calling to say why."

"Still not my problem."

Casey huffed and crossed her arms. "What are you watching?"

"Lost," he replied, clearly wanting her to stop talking.

"Is it any good?"

He looked at her. "Yes it's very good. And very confusing. Now please shut up before I miss something important." He fixed his eyes on the T.V. again.

"Fine, I need something to distract me from my misery anyway." Derek waved a hand at her in a shushing motion, and she rolled her eyes.

_"Boone's sitting at a police station. The detective, Malcolm, says, __'__ I'__m__ sorry Mr. Carlisle, but I'm afraid I can't help you. Unfortunately, sir, we'll need a little more to go on__'_

_Boone says, '__I don't understand this, I'm reporting a crime. Look, this is a cycle with her, okay. My sister just happens to be attr__acted to the wrong kind of guy.'_

_Sawyer's being led (or dragged) through the police station by two officers. He says, '__I just gave it back to him. Hey, __yo__, crock hunter, how come nobody wants to hear my side of the story, huh? Just what kind of. . ._

_Boone turns to look at the commotion Sawyer i__s making. Then back to Malcolm, who says, '__Now, if that were her mate, see, then I could help you. Let's finish taking down the rest of your information. You were saying she's your sister, then why is her name Rutherford, and yours Carlisle? Is she married?_

_Boone is annoyed now. He says, '__She was married. She's not married anymore, and that has noth__ing to do with this__' __Malcolm looks up at that s__tatement, Boone looks flustered. He says, '__Rutherford is her father's name. Our parents got ma__rried when I was 10, she was 8.'_

_'__So she's your step-sister?__'_

_'__That's right.__'_

_'No blood relation,' Malcolm says as he writes on the paper._

_'__Maybe you've heard of my mother, Sabrina Carlisle? She owns the largest wedding business in the United States. I'm the COO of t__he wedding clothing subsidiary.'_

_'__ Would__ you like to buy my wife's wedding dress? Cost $2000 new; it's only been worn once.__'_

_'__I just want someone to go pay this guy a visit, that's all__,' Boone says, voice __raised_

_'__Mr. Carlisle, in the absence of any physical evidence or a direct complaint from. . .__'_

_'Shannon!'_

_'__Shannon. We can't just go barging into people's apartments. Sadly, we're the__ police, not the dating police.'"_

Casey looks at Derek with a confused look on her face. "I thought this show was about people on an island?"

"It is. This is a flashback."

"Oh. So what's his step-sister's boyfriend doing?"

"Beating her," Derek says, then makes the shushing motion again.

_"__Shot of a harbor. Boone walks up to Bryan who's hosing down a__ picnic table on the dock area. Boone says, '__Bryan, we need to talk.__'_

_'Yeah?'__ Bryan replies._

_'__I'm not going to waste your time, and I'm not going to waste mine. I want __you to break up with my sister.'_

_'__What?__'_

_'__I want y__ou to end it. __Today.__Right now.'_

_'__Oh, bugger off, mate.__'_

_'__What you don't understand, __Bryan,__ is that you'll be the third guy I've paid to leave. Go to her house when she's not there, get your stuff, and never have con__tact with her again. Understood?'_

_'__So you flew all the way over here to bribe me.__'_

_'__I'm going__ to give you 25,000 US __dollars,' Boone__ says, pulling out his checkbook._

_'__I love her.__'_

_'How much?'_

_'__My love for he__r -- is worth closer to 50,000.'_

_Boone writes a check."_

"Aw, that's sweet. Would you pay off a guy that was beating me?" Casey asked Derek.

"See, now you're getting confused. These step-siblings like each other."

"You like me and you know it. You just don't want to admit it, because then you would be wrong."

Derek looked at Casey nervously, to find that she was staring at the T.V. Relieved, he said, "Wrong about what?"

"I dunno. But that's the way you act."

"Whatever."

"I like you," Casey said. Derek stopped breathing. "I think you're a great brother." His lungs started working again.

"Shut up and watch the damn show," he snapped.

_"__Boone __knocks on Shannon's door. She answers and says, '__Y__ou__ were supposed to come later.'_

_Boone ignores her. '__Do you have any bags? Anything you want to take?__'_

_'__You shou__ld go back.'_

_'__No, Shannon. We're getting out of this country. Is there anything you want to bring with __you? What's the matter with you?'_

_Bryan walks in the front door and says, '__Aw, look at this.__'_

_Boone says __to Shannon__'__Let's go, please. C'mon. We can go.__'_

_Bryan says, '__Hey__, mate, you don't get this yet, do you -- what's what?__'_

_Boone notices the bruise on Shannon's forehead is gone. He looks between the two of them, realization setting in. '__You set me up.__ This whole thing was a set up.'_

_Bryan says, '__She's just getting what she's owed.__'_

_Boone snaps back, 'What'd you say?'_

_Bryan replies, '__She told me your mum screwed Shannon over after her daddy died, kept all her father's money for he__rself. Sweet mum you got there.'_

_Boone says __to Shanno__n, '__This isn't the first time, is it? Oh, you've done__ this before, you little bitch.'_

_Bryan says, '__That's enough.__' He pulls Boone away from Shannon._

_Boone pulls away from Brian and says, '__Don't__ touch me you. . .__'_

_Bryan punches Boone, knocks him __down, and keeps punching._

_Shannon tries to pull Bryan off, yelling, '__Bryan, get off of him! Get off of him! Get off!!__'_

_Boone __struggles to get up and leaves."_

"That was so messed up! So she's been taking her brother's money for years?" Casey asked.

"Apparently," Derek replied sarcastically.

Then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Casey yelled, hopping off the couch. "Max! Why were you so late, again?" Casey asked sternly.

"I'm so sorry," Max says. He pulls a bouquet of carnations out from behind his back. "The flower guy was really far behind, so I had to wait for these."

"Oh, Max, how sweet! Thank you so much! I'm going to put these in some water and I'll be right out." She walked towards the kitchen as Max moved to stand next to Derek's chair.

"Lost, huh," he asked. Derek grunted noncommittally. "My mom loves this show. I think it's kind of far fetched personally."

Derek glared up at Max. "Well, I'd say you're a pretty bad judge at what's accurate then. There's no way you had to wait in a flower shop for carnations. They're the cheapest flower you can get, there are always tons and tons of them ready to go."

"I know, but it kept her from screaming at me, right?"

Derek rolled his eyes and turned back to the T.V.

Casey walked out of the kitchen. "Okay Max, I'm ready. Bye Derek, have fun watching your show." She hooked her arm through Max's and followed him out the door.

_"__Boone__ is__ in a hotel room holding a bag of ice on his face where Bryan slugged him. There's a knock on the door. Shannon is the__re taking her shoes off._

_'__What do you want?__' Boone asks._

_Shannon replies, '__B__ryan took the money. He's gone.'_

_Boone laughs. '__So the player got played. It's poetic, don't you think?__'__"_

**"Dumb girls,"** Derek thought to himself. **"Never trust your man when he suggests ****to steal**** money from your step-brother. Or if he's consistently late."**

_"__'__I knew you'd bring the money. I knew you would.__'_

_'__You're drunk.__'_

_'You want to know why?'_

_'__I guess it doesn't matter, does it? __Because you're going to tell me anyway.__'_

_'__Because you're in love with me.__'"_

Derek stared at the screen wide-eyed.

_"Boone asks, '__What?__'_

_Shannon says plainly, '__You brought the money __because you're in love with me.'_

_'__You show up here plastered. . .__' Boone starts._

_'__You've always been in love with me.__'_

_'__You've always been a self-centered little bi__tch, but now you're delusional.'_

_'I've always known it.'_

_'__You're sick.__'_

_Shannon leans in to kiss him. __'__No__,' she says._

_'__Stop.__'_

_'__It's oka__y,' Shannon assures him. __They start making out and end up on the bed. __Scene cuts to dark with Boone in the__ foreground with his shirt off."_

Derek's jaw drops. **"I'm moving to America. They don't care about the step-sibling ****thing,**** they'll show it on national television. ****Which is now international television, but whatever.****"**

_"Shannon says, 'Boone?'_

_'__What?__' Boone asks._

_'__When we get back to LA__,' she turns on the light. She's in a chair, fully clothed. 'Y__ou should just tell your mom that you rescued me again just like you always d__o. And then we'll just go back.'_

_'__To what?__'_

_'To what it was.'_

_'__Like__ it's all up to you,' Boone says bitterly._

_'__Get__ dressed.__'__"_

Derek sat back, confused. **"So that's it? Well, I guess I kind of knew it wouldn't really work ****out,**** they're obviously not together on the island. Still though, I had hopes it would. But I guess that's just because I have hopes of Casey and I working out."**

_"Boone's in the jungle, yelling, 'S__hannon!__'__He sees blood and follows the trail. He sees Shannon __layin__g__ on some rocks and runs over. Boone picks her up and says, 'Shannon? Shannon? __Shan?'"_

A commercial came on the T.V. Derek swore under his breath. "I hate how they do that! Every chance they get, cliffhanger. I'm almost afraid to watch the season finale. I'll die waiting for the next episode over the summer." Derek fidgeted through the commercials, too afraid to channel surf, but bored to tears by the ads. He knew that the second he changed the channel it would come back on.

_"It's night now. __Boone is coming up to camp and sees Locke sitting by a fire. __He runs up with a knife drawn. Boone attacks Locke, saying, '__You killed her__!'_

_'You made it back,' Locke says calmly._

_'__You killed my sister. It's your fault. You drug her out there.__'_

_'__Your sister?__'__ Locke asks, confused._

_'__Don't play dumb with me.__'_

_'__Calm down.__'_

_'She died in my arms.'_

_'Why is there no blood on you?'_

_Boone looks at him__self and sees there's no blood. He asks, '__What the hell just happened to me out there?__'_

_Locke replies, '__I don't know. I don't know, you tell me.__' Locke pushes Boone off of him. __'__ But__ your sister, Shannon. . .__' he trails off as Shannon and __Sayid__ walk into camp._

_'S__he was dead__,' Boone says, confused._

_'__Is that what it made you see?__' Locke asks._

_'__What made me see? That stuff you put on my head -- you drugged me.__'_

_'__I gave you an experience that I believe was vital __to your survival on this island,' Locke corrects him._

_'I__t wasn't real?__' Boone asks, clarifying._

_'__It__ was only as real as you made it,' Locke answers._

_'__I saw her die.__'_

_'__How did you feel? When she died?__'_

_'__I felt -- I felt -- I felt relieved. I felt relieved.__'_

_'__Yes. __Time to let go.__'__Lo__cke advises. __He gets__ up and grabs his pack. __'__ Follow__ me.__'"_

Derek turned off the T.V. and went to his room. He sat down on his bed and ran through the episode over and over in his mind. **"Is it really time to let go?"** he mused. He heard Casey get home

"How was your date?" Lizzie asked politely, coming out of her room.

"Amazing. Max took me to this lake where he had a picnic set up. We watched what was left of the sunset, and he told me he loved me!" Casey squealed.

"That's great Case! Congratulations!" Lizzie said, sounding genuinely happy for her sister.

**"Time to let go,"** Derek thought. **"Yes, maybe it really is."**

**

* * *

**

A/N-Okay, so please tell me that I'm not the only one that thought of LwD when it came out that they were step-siblings and then they slept together. Because, honestly, how does that NOT scream "Dasey!"


End file.
